dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Horace Fryer/@comment-27757580-20160608044518
Fryer the Transgressor’s first field report: Kernby’s Baba Yaga sitrep. First Day Our group formed while travelling on the imperial road, as most groups do, on the way to Kernby. It’s comprised of an imperial wizard named Engiers Vidal; A knight from a neighboring kindgom called Catarina, his name is Siegwolf; and Castiel, an inquisitor from Heleniel’s flock. We entered the village via the Pickering Forest. First mistake. We’d heard rumors about said forest but dismissed them as common folk stories, roots that move on their own and trees that attack journeymen are frequent in all folk tales. A warning to all who read this, do NOT enter the Pickering Forest. It is in fact magically protected by sprites and a witch, but more on this later. Our group was personally assaulted by these forces although we were ignorant of their existance until much later. After carving our way out of the forest by way of steel and prayer we finally came upon Kernby. We were not greeted by the Baron but by the village’s butcher, he was a giant of a man and a very gentle one too. We shared the first night in his humble steading, talking about the surrounding area and the baron himself. Under the shroud of the night we made way to the Church Stockade, located in the north, to pray and seek guidance. Something was off…that much was obvious to us all. During the twilight I spotted some villagers heading down the well but sensing no evil intent they were ignored. Second mistake. Funny how the Gods send signs only for me to ignore them forthright (must be why I never made the clerical vocation). Dawn came and with it revelation (or something like it); Heleniel answered Castiel’s plead for guidance, mostly, with a phrase: “Beware the running waters”. Gods and their obsession for being cryptic. Second Day. Morning. Engiers and Siegwolf took some time to talk with the population, they were evasive when questioned about the Baron’s daughter and more so when the witch came to word. We headed to the Baron’s home. A most fruitless endeavor. His mind was addled by fear and resentment towards his subjects, they refused to aid him in his search. Curses and ill intent from both sides led to a misunderstanding and he put a final to the discussion when he sent us to the Forest to find his daughter; which we would’ve done had Lumiere not granted me His sight and His knowledge thus revealing the noble’s daughter true location. Angels of Law don’t meddle in riddle, must be why us Templars look up to them so much. Baron Drayer’s daughter, named Jaqui, was down in the well; this I knew as a sense of peace and complete understanding washed over me. Making our way down there proved a challenge; sparing details the whole group ended up down the well, the exit barred and a dead butcher floating downstream. But we found Jaqui, her legs broken, and got a much needed information concerning Kernby. Fryer the Transgressor’s first field report: Kernby’s Baba Yaga sitrep. 1st Addendum. Second Day. Evening. We mended Jaqui’s broken legs by way of prayer and magic, the girl could walk…and she wouldn’t shut up about it. She’s cursed with that which haunts us all: wanderlust. Too spirited for the life of a noble. Since our way up the well was cut out we had to traverse the forest again, this time we almost ran into the witch head first. I personally doubt any of us would’ve survived that. Fortunately we managed to avoid first contact and found ourselves in Kernby before nightfall. A mob had gathered in front of the Baron’s home, rallied by the council members who were obviously angered by the butcher’s death. I made use of my status of Templar while Siegwolf and the rest escorted Jaqui into the steading. Baron Drayer was delighted, as a father should, and paid us 250 coins each. However, once night had fallen we dealt with the consequences. The council members were summoned by our request and promptly interrogated, it was so easy the inquisitor hardly had to lift a finger. Having to report this troubles me but…the townsfolk made a pact with the witch in the forest; their children in exchange for “protection” from outside threats. Apparently the town was once at odds with the witch, until the old council signed said pact. The children unfortunate enough to draw the shortest straw are sent to the witch never to be seen again, for they are turned to sprites. We are resting in the Baron’s house as I’m writing this report. We’re heading off to deal with this witch (Engiers had a book depicting her as Baba Yaga, she’s ancient or so says the book) but I raise a petition for the High Magus to send some of his trusted men to revert this children back to their normal state of being. Sadly neither Engiers nor Castiel can gather enough strength to counter her magic. Fryer the Transgressor’s first field report: Kernby’s Baba Yaga sitrep. 2nd Addendum. Second Day. Night time. I’ll spare the details of what transpired this long, LONG night. All you need to know is this: · We secured a new deal with the Baba Yaga thanks to Castiel. Kernby and the Pickering Forest won’t bother each other any longer. (Or until one of the villagers decides a witch hunt is necessary…it won’t take long for them to be at odds again. By Justice’s balls). · Jaqui Drayer holds some power over old magic, as Engiers put it. And he meant Old Magic. The Magus should know about this. · Engiers Vidal is now under the official bounty list for manslaughter. · I’ve offered the Templar’s Ruth, which states a wanted criminal may repent and swear to serve the Imperial Church for the duration of his sentence in exchange for absolution, to the former council members. ''The report comes with an attachment pleading for a restitution of rank by Templar Fryer. Plead has been denied by the High Priest himself. ''